


罗曼蒂克消亡史

by woshiaoao



Category: super junior | 83line
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *不太严谨的ABO*朴正洙×金希澈*已婚有崽设定
Relationships: 澈特
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

-

01.

四五岁的小孩儿特别闹腾，还爱哭鼻子，早上穿个衣服都能嚎两嗓子。

早晨金希澈又是被朴正洙逮小孩儿的声响给闹醒的，他从红白方格图案的被子里钻出来，他的omega披着浴袍抱着两腿乱蹬的女儿在给小孩儿穿鞋。小荞麦对上她爸刚睡醒的危险眼神才稍微安分了一点，张开一双小胳膊要他抱。

金希澈在看到女儿的一瞬间，神情都软化下来，像塌方的奶油蛋糕。他低下头去亲了亲小荞麦的脸蛋，偏过脸问朴正洙:“今天星期几来着？”

朴正洙没给他好脸色，“周一，你女儿要去夏令营。你别告诉我你全忘了。”

他确实不记得了。昨天游戏直播打了一天，昏天黑地的，能记得才奇怪。

出到客厅果然看到小巧的儿童行李箱靠在门边，看来刚刚的动静是小荞麦不肯穿鞋给闹的。朴正洙看他脸都没洗的样子，也不能叫他开车送小荞麦去夏令营基地了，只能拜托顺路的邻居把女儿给带过去。

毕竟小荞麦这回要出去待三个星期，说再见的时候也是不舍地拖拖拉拉了小半天，看着她靠着车窗挥着小手一直到没影儿了为止，两个爹才算是松了一口气。

活蹦乱跳的小孩儿离了家，屋里顿时变得过分安静了。朴正洙沉默着打开炉灶煎早餐要吃的鸡蛋，一时间只有油在锅里滚跳的声音。金希澈从身后把他围拥在料理台前，下巴搁在他肩窝里，心情很好地抽着鼻子嗅花生油的香味。

很少有这么亲昵的时刻。金希澈和朴正洙初识的时候是大学同学，一次误打误撞的提前发情却让金希澈把人不小心给完全标记了——这也就算了，更完蛋的是那一次朴正洙就直接怀上了，例行体检的时候俩人在医生面前双双表演了一个一问三不知。由此可见防护措施和生理卫生教育有多么重要。结婚是理所当然的事情，可是他们到底是二十代的年轻人，就算是早有了一个女儿，由于缺乏磨合与谅解，对彼此的态度都还上不去也下不来，浑身带着刺。

小荞麦一不在家，他俩之间若隐若现的尴尬就全暴露出来了。

朴正洙拿着锅铲的那只手的胳膊肘在金希澈肋下戳了两下，“放开我，鸡蛋熟了，去拿个盘子过来。”

金希澈本来不喜欢家里有油烟味，但是小孩需要现做的新鲜健康的食物，他就只能举手投降。然而这些向来是朴正洙在收拾，他根本不知道盘子在哪。

朴正洙端着锅看他心虚地围着橱柜转圈，终于看不下去，自己拿了盘子到饭桌上。他骄傲的alpha还在嘴硬，说既然小孩儿不在家就不要做饭算了，我们叫外卖不好吗？

朴正洙有时候觉得自己养了个白眼狼。最典型的例子就是现在这个时候，他的alpha心理年龄最多四岁，脾气差，毛病还多，可以说除了长得好看简直一无是处——可是他当初之所以没有推开金希澈，很大一部分原因也是被那张漂亮的脸迷惑。不过这样也是有好处的，比方说小荞麦长得就真的很好看。

而且金希澈的信息素是玫瑰味儿的，还特别浓，爆发起来像是摔碎了一瓶浓缩香氛。可有时朴正洙看着他那一头卷得张扬漂亮的红色长发，就觉得这个味道搁在哪个alpha身上都不能比他更合适。

02.

吃完早饭收拾餐具时，金希澈在擦饭桌，突然和他说了一句:“如果你觉得和我单独待在一起不太舒服的话，我可以回我爸妈家先住一段时间。”

朴正洙停下了手中洗碗的动作。这种时候他总会觉得当初根本没有结婚的必要，毕竟现在的世界性别平等，他有大把工作机会，独自养育小荞麦不成问题。倒是金希澈游戏主播的工作日夜颠倒，更叫人担忧得多。

他们当初在育儿的全新领域里共同探索，其实更像是并肩作战的战友，而不是亲密无间的爱人。

“不用那么麻烦，我出去住两天就好了，省得叔叔阿姨说你一点也不贴心。”虽然你本来就是。朴正洙咬着牙腹诽一句，面上很平静的把手里的碗擦干放好。

他总是温柔细致，面面俱到，家里人谁不说朴正洙好。可金希澈——作为本该是他最亲近的alpha的那个人——却觉得自己在朴正洙心里的位置兴许并不是独一无二的，别的不敢说，至少他能够肯定，朴正洙看重小荞麦多过于他。虽然跟自己的孩子争这点莫须有的地位显得有些可笑，但金希澈从小到大做惯了最受瞩目的那一个，如今又怎么能轻易咽得下这口气。

朴正洙理所当然的让步在他眼里无异于挑衅，“你就这么不想跟我待在一起？”

明明是你先提的要出去住。朴正洙都不好意思揭发他逻辑混乱的倒打一耙，但说到这份上他也有点委屈了:“反正我这个月的发情期已经过了。”

合着我就是一个没有副作用的人形抑制剂。金希澈的火猛地蹿到嗓子眼，朴正洙被他一下子爆出来的信息素砸懵了，回过神来已经软着腿坐到了地上。

“……你答应过我不会这样!”朴正洙红着眼睛瞪他。他们结婚之前曾经约法三章，除了发情期间，不能随意释放信息素。

金希澈刚刚气极，现在冷静下来才发觉自己过界了，想要去把人扶起来。朴正洙却一下把他推开了，头也不回地去卧室收拾行李，直到出门前都没再和他说一句话。

“正洙啊……”金希澈看他开门要出去，有点后悔又不知道该怎么表现，“你去哪？”

“酒店。”家里大门的锁被小荞麦玩得不太灵光，朴正洙低下头去扭了半天都没弄开它，又着急又觉得没面子，后脖颈红得发烫。

“你得把地址发给我吧。万一遇到哪个不怀好意的alpha呢？”金希澈过去帮他一起开锁，趁机捏住他一只手。

朴正洙没那么容易被他这点小心思收买，冷着脸把手抽了回去，“报警电话我不会打吗？找你有用？”

“那你就不会想我吗？”金希澈说完这话自己的脸先红了。

朴正洙扫了他一眼，“想你？想什么？想念每天催你赶紧睡觉再催你赶紧起床还要给你做早饭？”

“你走吧！你再不走我感觉我找的不是omega而是什么上门服务的家政人员了。”这时金希澈正好打开门，把人请了出去。可是就在他放松的一口气还没呼出来的时候，就先被关上门以后的冷清狠狠地揍了一拳，只觉得小腹一阵紧缩。

03.

最后朴正洙还是把酒店地址给他发过来了，不过只发了一个定位，多余的话一句也没有，看起来特别冷酷特别不拖泥带水，不像是已婚omega出门散心，更像是把他当拖油瓶甩掉以后的劫后余生。

金希澈莫名觉得自己被嫌弃了，又拉不下脸来和人搭话，只能生着闷气打游戏去了——还委屈呢:明明他是在给他们娘俩辛苦地赚奶粉钱，却还要被孩子他妈埋怨作息不规律。

然而事实上朴正洙研究生毕业以后就被本校聘为助教，工作稳定前途无限，一点儿也不缺他这点奶粉钱。

对着屏幕鏖战了一个下午，感受到饥饿的同时，过分安静的环境导致空虚感袭来得猝不及防，金希澈划拉着手机点外卖，脑子里回响的却全都是那人在厨房做饭时唠唠叨叨的碎碎念。

大概是上讲台的后遗症，朴正洙在家里话也很多，给女儿洗澡的同时能够讲完一整堂育儿课程，这种时候金希澈一般都在外面等着给小荞麦讲童话故事哄人入睡，隔着浴室门听朴正洙自问自答也是一大乐趣。

现在家里就过于缺乏生机了，金希澈一边嚼着重油重盐的外卖食品，恨不得拿筷子把餐盒戳个洞来泄愤:他的omega实在是个“表里不一”的大坏蛋，看着温柔体贴，其实发起狠来比谁都厉害，而且极其坚定。要么是没有心，要么就是对他藏得太好了。这让金希澈时常感觉十分失落。

不论是读书、结婚还是生小孩，朴正洙面对生命中那么多的意外，却都是一口气奔过来的，好像不会累一样。他似乎忘记了金希澈除了作为默契的同行人也可以是让他依靠的另一半，忘记了他的伴侣尽管是个世俗眼光中再强势不过的alpha，也是需要被肯定的。

在原来的生活里，金希澈漂亮、骄傲、张扬，是个被上天宠坏的孩子。然而在他遇到朴正洙以后，就好像成了买一赠一的附属品。

心态失衡过后，金希澈打电话叫弟弟来家里喝酒，顺便吐苦水。曺圭贤两杯烧酒下肚，也不管他哥面子上挂不挂得住，张口就是:“你说你们俩连恋爱都没谈过，你就想让特哥喜欢你，这不是白日做梦吗？不是我看不上你啊哥……如果没有小荞麦这个意外，就算你走正常流程去追人，也不一定能追到。”

“你可拉倒吧。我什么时候主动追过人？”

“这就是问题所在啊!”曺圭贤恨铁不成钢，“你就是先天条件太好，再加上前几任对象后天给你惯的，我特哥能和他们一样嘛？你以为结了婚了就完事了？我看哪天他急眼了一准和你离。”

“你以为我不知道啊!我叫你来是让你想办法的，谁叫你来骂我来了？”金希澈恨不得把酒倒到他头上去。

“我还以为你俩只是奉子成婚呢。”曺圭贤丝毫不管他哥的暴脾气，“结果这么多年了也还行，我又以为你是来真的，结果你到头来啥也没干，这么多年除了把孩子养大了，其他的光原地踏步了。不是，哥，你到底喜不喜欢我特哥？”

“我要是不乐意，就算是发情期也有做不到的事情。”金希澈低下头玩杯子，那叫一个心虚，又猛地一抬头，“所以我该怎么办？我觉得再这么下去明天正洙该给我寄离婚协议书了。”

曺圭贤这会儿显得胸有成竹，“我建议你俩先从怎么谈恋爱学起——尤其是你，哥。你不能死要面子活受罪。”

04.

朴正洙只有在发情期的时候才会格外顺从他，被情热折腾得躺平任玩、在床上抱着腿、被肏到生殖腔还会用手摸着小腹乖乖地叫出声，被眼泪和口水噎得脆弱又美丽的模样。金希澈只要稍微想一下，都会硬得生疼。

可是发情期一结束，那人就提上裤子不认人，把他完全当名义上的另一半，同一个屋檐下住着也不乐意挨着他坐，更别提亲亲抱抱了。尴尬地僵住身体没把他一把推开就算给金希澈面子。

和曺圭贤喝完酒的第二天一早，没等金希澈想到怎么赶鸭子上架地谈个恋爱，小荞麦的视频电话就先打到他手机上了。初次在外过夜的小孩儿到底还是念家的，一张嘴就说要爹地抱，旁边的老师怎么也哄不好。看到金希澈的脸就更激动了，金希澈知道她是期待着朴正洙从自己旁边露个脸，然而他怎么好意思跟老师解释他把他的omega给气跑了，他只能说朴正洙出门买菜去了，一会儿就回来。和小荞麦约着半个小时以后再打一次视频电话，一定让她看到她爹地朴正洙的漂亮脸蛋，交换条件是小荞麦不能再哭了。

这真是，瞌睡给了个枕头。小荞麦就是朴正洙的心尖肉，金希澈一条短信发过去没两分钟，朴正洙就表示他马上回家来打视频电话。结果一进门就被小荞麦缺心眼儿的亲爸，他的alpha，搂着腰贴着脸道了五分钟的歉，主旨大意大概是“我错啦我真的错啦我以后会早睡早起你别生我气了”，说完还把那颗火红火红的脑袋拱到他怀里一顿蹭，还试图亲他，被他拒绝了。

后果就是小荞麦因为她爸不遵守诺言，足足迟了十分钟才打来电话，而在屏幕那端哭得上气不接下气，把朴正洙急得焦头烂额，好半天才哄好。

电话挂断以后两个人满身疮痍地摊在沙发上，像两颗晒蔫了的白菜。金希澈赖皮地抱住他不让他走，朴正洙跟咬了钩的鱼似的动弹不得，也可能是闹累了，居然由着他抱着，还让人亲了两下在脸颊一侧。

金希澈不给他逃跑的机会，把人拉过来鼻尖顶着鼻尖，快要盯成对眼，“正洙啊……我一直挺想问问你的，假如没有小荞麦，你有没有可能会爱我？”

朴正洙笑起来，唇边的梨涡像盛了蜜糖一样甜，“你猜呢？”

“我猜你不会。我知道我作为一个伴侣有多不合格，可是我也会害怕，因为你老是让我猜，我比较笨，什么也猜不中。”

朴正洙没想到他会这样说，很明显愣了一下，“我以为我和小荞麦，都只是你的一个意外。假如你有得选，你肯定不会选择现在这样的结果。 ”

“可是我们没得选。正洙啊，我其实特别没有安全感，因为你也把我当成一个意外，我不知道你什么时候会感到厌烦，然后真的头也不回地走掉。就像昨天那样……”金希澈停顿片刻，“这个时候，我才发现我挺爱你的。同样都是意外，为什么你那么爱小荞麦，却不能稍微爱我一下呢？”

朴正洙深吸一口气，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，说希澈呀，对不起，“我想错了。我一直觉得你不需要我。”

“没关系，虽然这么说挺肉麻的——但是没关系。我们可以从现在开始学习怎么谈恋爱。”


	2. 暖昼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *番外一

谈恋爱的第一步是什么？是牵手、拥抱、接吻还是做爱？金希澈自认是个随和但不随便的现代人类，前面三项他和朴正洙都一一尝试过了，有点不自然，但效果还不错——这个效果是他自己体会到的，因为朴正洙并不打算和他反馈用户体验，只是他明显感觉到他的omega没有像从前那样总是试图和他保持距离。

至于最后一项嘛。金希澈仔细回忆了一下，除了每次发情期迫不得已的一顿胡搞，他和朴正洙并没有在意识清醒的情况下做过爱。

这也是当初约法三章中的原则之一。那天喝酒的时候他和曺圭贤隐隐透露了一点这类信息，他那没眼力见儿的弟弟还恍然大悟:性生活不和谐，婚姻生活能蜜里调油就怪了。

金希澈差点爆粗口——你知道个头!你都不知道你特哥有多……你肯定不知道他有多会。总之发情期的时候，他俩是真的很和谐。

可是怎么脑子一理智起来就这样了呢？

他们平时分房间，一人各带一条狗睡觉，所以早晨起来金希澈想摸进朴正洙的房间玩个早安吻都得先找半小时房间钥匙去开锁。

他一进门心空就醒了，露出一个白白绒绒的小脑袋看他。朴正洙还没醒，头发乱蓬蓬一团在枕头上，他把狗从人怀里抱出来，关到门外面去。

朴正洙觉察到动静，撑开一点眼皮问他几点了。金希澈说我哪知道几点了，说完先亲了一下人的额头。

朴正洙嘟囔了一句还没洗脸，皱皱巴巴地对他笑，像一颗蒸得又热又软的甜馒头。他又亲了一下甜馒头的嘴唇。他们都有点不好意思但亲昵地咬着嘴唇笑出声来。

“看来我以后要张着嘴睡觉才可以。”朴正洙看样子是醒过来了，都有精神和他拿旧梗开玩笑了。

金希澈倒到床上抱住他，明知故问:“为什么？”

“因为我的alpha有洁癖，可是他非要在我没刷牙的时候亲我。”朴正洙觑了他一眼，把手贴到他滚上床以后撩起睡衣下摆露出的一截肚皮上，还轻轻揉了一下那块皮肤。

早晨的反应总是比较大的，屋子里窗帘拉得严实，光线昏暗，只有窗框缝里透出来一条灿烂的光边。金希澈没来由地觉得燥热，大概是因为朴正洙那只不安分的手。

他哑着嗓子问人“你在干嘛”，平白无故还有点纯情的意思——可惜朴正洙并不打算给他走纯爱路线。

“难得小荞麦不在家，你难道就不打算趁这个机会做点什么来弥补一下我们从前错过的时间？”朴正洙踢开空调被把他裹进去，自己弓着腰爬到他腿间。

睡裤能够很轻易地被扯下来，内裤也是一样。湿热的吐息沾上他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，低低的声音从被子里传出来。

朴正洙说，你硬啦。

话音闷闷的还没落地的时候，他热胀的前端就被人含进嘴里。

以前朴正洙可没有这样对待过他，就算是在意识混乱的发情期也不行。这个感觉，该怎么形容呢？口腔粘膜和舌面，湿、热、而且柔软，假如非要打个比方，金希澈一定会说:你试过把一根手指戳进一颗甜美且香气四溢的热的焦糖布丁吗？

大概就是舒服到这种程度。

因此他又要不清醒了，玫瑰味的信息素一阵一阵地往外冒。心空在外面扒门，它对花香特别敏感。朴正洙有点呛到了，在被子里咳嗽起来。

金希澈帮他把被子掀开，看他的刘海被汗湿得一绺一绺的贴在额头上，嘴唇发红，脸上还沾着可疑的液体。

他把人抱着搂着，让朴正洙趴在自己身上，一点一点把人的睡衣下摆卷上去，一直卷到胸口，叫朴正洙咬住。

朴正洙对这个姿势一点也不感冒，“这样我腰会疼。”

“那你躺着可以吗？”金希澈觉得自己在清醒状态下真的非常好说话，这要是在发情期，估计朴正洙已经射过一次了。

朴正洙慢吞吞地往下爬，翻身躺好了，好像知道这场性事注定温柔。他松松地把衣摆咬湿了，眼角像下垂的云朵的尾巴，金希澈亲了亲他过分明显的肋骨，一截一截向上舔吻，一直吻到胸口的敏感带。

湿润的衣料把呜咽堵在嘴里，金希澈帮他把裤子脱下，摸到了更湿的地方。

由于不是发情期，生殖腔口是闭合的，金希澈抓着人的手往里进，在腔口轻轻蹭一蹭，朴正洙的身体就猛地向上蹿，大腿一下子勾住他的后腰。大概是没想到人的反应会这么大，金希澈顿时起了促狭的小心思。

朴正洙被他不怀好意的反复揉蹭肏软了腰，连指尖都使不上劲，腻着一层汗在他背后胡乱划拉。艰难地把嘴里咬的衣服吐出来，横了他一眼叫他不要太过分。

只是这人早晨刚醒的声音软软糯糯，眼里还迷了泪，这一眼在这会儿都算得上撒娇了。

朴正洙的信息素还是奶味儿的，现在浑身上下闻起来就像放进微波炉里转热了的奶酪陷阱，一旦陷进去就拔不出来脚。

金希澈搂着他在他耳边哄说那我们慢慢来，“你别叫太大声，空儿还在门外听着呢。”

朴正洙“唔”了一下，把呻吟吞回肚子里，后穴却绞得更紧了。他想说也别太慢，可是慢动作带来的过度清晰的快感让他什么也说不出来，眼泪流了一脸。

他们都恨不得把此时此刻再延长些，让时间流逝得更缓慢。空气暖燥，贴在一起的躯体冒着热气，湿透了，一团糟。高潮空白热烈而漫长，好像夏季的白昼，时钟指针一圈一圈地走，却怎么也走不到头的样子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *番外二

虽然说另一半是正经的大学老师，金希澈毕业后却再没有回母校看过。他俩当年风华正茂的时候结婚结得那叫一个声名远扬，好几个教授还来过小荞麦的周岁宴，只是金希澈那会儿还是年纪轻轻的刺头一个，加上有点儿郁闷，索性就跟过去都断了联系。

因此当他时隔多年再次踏上校园的林荫道，心情就变得更加纷纭复杂。

上课时段路上没什么人，偶尔有拎着外送食品的学生从他身边经过，看样子是买的午餐。

金希澈记起来从前他和朴正洙还是社团同僚，一起去过大大小小的聚餐，熟起来以后他常常替不会喝酒的朴正洙挡酒，并且当时的他还在为这个过分优秀的omega社长向他投过来的、带着些许歉疚的眼神而沾沾自喜。

没有记错的话朴正洙的课现在已经到尾声了，他从教室后面悄悄摸进去坐到后排的时候并没有人发现。朴正洙在布置课后的实践作业，一边往黑板上写了和弦叫同学们接力唱下去。背过身时他的白衬衫好好地扎进裤腰，腰线优美递浸没在中午的阳光里。

大概是快下课了，被点到即兴作曲的同学都支支吾吾地唱不出来。

朴正洙看上去有些失望，随即又像是想到什么东西一样轻轻地笑起来，“你们这样可是不行的。”他往金希澈坐的那个方向看了一眼，“这几个和弦多简单啊，我在大学的时候——我的alpha就用它们写过一首歌。”

午饭前就被狗粮塞饱的同学们发出了愤怒的嚎叫，朴正洙对于得到这样的效果感到十分满意，“好啦。既然你们写不出来，就当成是课后作业好了，回去以后写好发给我。现在，下课吧。”

年轻的朋友们一阵风似的呼啦啦地离开了，剩下朴正洙在讲台上整理着什么。

金希澈慢吞吞地从后面的座位走下去，他亮眼的红发在肩头颤颤巍巍，显得过分娇气了，有点不像一个alpha——但是没关系，朴正洙看着他朝自己走来，因为他是金希澈，所以什么样子都是合适并且惹人喜爱的。

“没有想到朴老师对我的作曲能力这么有自信。”金希澈走过去抱抱他，感觉自己的脸有点烫。他不太习惯被别人夸赞，尤其是当着这么多人的面，“你干嘛不说你的alpha不仅会作曲，而且长得还特别好看呢？”

朴正洙把随身的提包挎好，无心地帮他整理好脖子上因为拥抱而歪斜的丝巾，“今天为什么要打扮得这么精心？”

“怕给你丢人。”金希澈扬一扬下巴，“你什么时候发现我的？”

“从你进来的时候。”朴正洙故意打量了他一下，“你太显眼了，我没可能不发现你。”

“所以你是故意的咯？你原本没打算夸我对不对？你是看到我进来以后故意才说那样的话的!”金希澈恍然大悟，拿头顶拱了一下人的胸口，把好端端的发型也弄乱了。

朴正洙憋着笑:“你觉得呢？这种情况下你不是应该夸我才智满分吗？”

金希澈再牙尖嘴利这会儿也哑火了，“算了。大不了我再写一首歌，等到下次你直接拿过来当优秀范例来展示给这群小崽子们看。”

“我看不是我对你太有信心，而是你自信过了头。”朴正洙敲一下他的额头，“走啦。”

“去哪？”

“你不是来接我回家的吗？”

金希澈跟他卖关子:“那我要是说不是呢？”

“不管去哪，现在总得先去吃午饭吧。”朴正洙对付他都是见招拆招，两个人可以说是旗鼓相当，不是一家人不进一家门。

走到外面的时候金希澈坚持要牵手，理由是他们婚也结了孩子也养这么大了没什么可害羞的，朴正洙拗不过他，只能照办。

路上学生很多，有不少都是认识朴正洙的，再加上金希澈那一头红发要多显眼有多显眼，一时间上来打招呼的人都能凑一个小型见面会了。这下全校师生都知道他们朴老师最近身上频频飘起来的那股玫瑰味儿究竟从属何人了，朴正洙恨不得就地挖个洞把自己埋了，或者叫金希澈不要傻乎乎地笑出牙龈来。

要说是从什么时候意识到不对劲的呢？朴正洙也说不明白，总之今天金希澈出现这件事就让他充满了警惕——但是当他真的在学校广场看到一个巨大的，用玫瑰花摆出来的该死的爱心的时候，他发誓:他真的想把身边那个漏齿笑的漂亮傻瓜捶死。

可是不由自主地，当他回过神的时候，就已经站在那颗爱心中央的空地上了。

金希澈不知道从哪拿的话筒，一本正经地，也不打算和他打声招呼，自顾自地就开始说话。

“我也怕围观的同学们搞不清楚我在干什么，所以我先解释一下。我今天是来这里跟我的omega，你们的朴正洙老师告白的。”

朴正洙紧紧贴在裤缝线的手心一下就开始冒汗，眼神都不知道该望哪里。

“正洙啊，我也不明白为什么，今天一来到这里我就觉得很后悔。因为我一直以来的任性，我们浪费了太多本来应该能够创造很多美好回忆的时间。我应该感谢你的，感谢你给我带来一个可爱的女儿，感谢你等我等到今天。你说你是一个意外，所以我欠了你一个告白。当初稀里糊涂地就结婚了，而且是和我这样的一个混蛋，很多话还没来得及说，就把事情都做完了。我们就是这样的一个情况……”

金希澈好像哽住了，朴正洙想跟他说不要再继续说下去了，可是怎么也张不开口。

“正洙啊。对不起，这么多年。还有我爱你。”

朴正洙摇摆很久，最终还是望进了他的眼睛。

他们的目光都湿淋淋的，却看着对方笑了起来。朴正洙和他比划口型:现在这种时候，我是不是应该亲你一口？

金希澈对他微微仰起脸，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
